My Story
by Feebeauty
Summary: My Name Is Tess Tyler. And For Once Im Telling My Story.
1. prologue

Authers Note: I Own Nothing

Authers Note: I Own Nothing

And my other story True love to the third had to be taken down but im working on it!

Prologue

My Name is Tess. But surely you know that.

This is my story after Camp Rock

After I lost the only two people who would talk to me

After my mom left me to pick up the pieces. Again.

After I lost Final Jam

And I met the boy I fell in love with.


	2. Beginning

Authers Note: I Own Nothing

Authors Note- Well since this is my first fanfic please don't be to harsh…I know I kind of suck but I'm trying. Tell me what you think and if I should keep going :D I might just go on anyways..Haha well sorry for the typos I'm dyslexic.

…………………………………………………………

To tell my story and for you to understand I have to start from the beginning.

I remember before my mom was famous. I was 4 or 5.We didn't have a lot of money then but we got along just fine. She would dress me up and take me to auditions with her and if I was really good and didn't mess her up or get in her way as she liked to put it we would go get ice cream. Then one day she got the phone call. That phone call I guess you could say was the beginning of my downward spiral. We eventually moved out of our 2-room apartment and moved into the 8-bedroom mansion you see on Mtv's Cribs. She went away a lot leaving me with the maid she hired. Norah. At first she would only be gone 1 or 2 months out of the year. Eventually she would be home 1 or 2 weeks out of the year. For my birthdays and Christmas I would get gifts from her personally then it turned into her assistant then it turned into Norah, but then I would just get them 1 or 2 weeks late in the mail. But she would always send the most expensive gifts and I would forgive her. My past Birthday she came home for only 2 hours and the 1 minutes I actually saw her she was on the phone and gave me a credit card and a piece of paper that read: happy 10th birthday. Then she left. I was Turning 15.

After her first album was released is when everything really changed.

She got into drinking and drugs and would come home mad and beat me and say things like "Why cant you be perfect like me, why did I have to have a piece of trash like you?"

She would wake up in the morning and say she was sorry but the apologies stopped after awhile. I just got used to it and would zone out.

Music was my saving grace. It was the only thing I felt I could do to

Please my mother. My first performance she went to, she actually said "Good Job." Of coarse when I woke up the next morning she was gone. That was the year she won her first grammy. She gave me a gold bracelet with a golden music note on it, she sent me one every time she won one. I felt it was her way of telling me you have this to live up to. You may be asking yourself "Well why don't you go live with your dad?" I would love to go live with my dad if I knew who the hell he was. He picked up and left the second my mom told him she was pregnant with me.

That's enough about the past. I'm through living in the past. I want to

Only look forward, but sometimes that's hard to do. Over the years my heart became like ice so no one could get in and break it, and hurt me all over again. That's why I come off so cruel. I don't mean to it just happens.

This story is about what happened to me after camp rock.

There was still 3 weeks left of hell.

I lost my only 2 friends.

I was completely and utterly alone in the world.

My mom had left me with bruises and a broken heart.

There was no one to help me pick up the shattered pieces.

That is until I got to know him.

My angel from god.


	3. Broken

Authors Note – I don't own Camp Rock

Authors Note – I don't own Camp Rock. And a special thanks to **kittyluver-777 **for being my first EVER review. It was super sweet so thank you! Now lets get back to Tess.

I bit my lip nervously as I sat in my cabin waiting for my

Mother. After I ran off stage she didn't look at me for the rest of Final Jam. "Why do they call it Final Jam anyways?" I let my mind wander to try and take my mind off the bomb that was going to explode the minute my mom came in. I mean it's not even the end of camp. "Oh God" I thought. I have 3 weeks left; maybe I should just go home. My thoughts were interrupted by the haunting sound of my mother's high heels coming up the steps. She opened the door "Tess" she said coldly "Come Here." I got up slowly and walked towards her. She gripped my wrists to hard and brought me to her face. "Answer me this one question, Why the HELL did I come here to watch you SCREW UP??" she screamed and shook me. That's when the first blow was issued, my cheek stung as she yelled more. "You look at ME when I'm talking to you!" Another slap came my way. I looked up trying not to cry. Her icy stare broke my heart. "You have humiliated me for the last time Tess". "Mommy I'm rea- I started but she hit me again without remorse. "You are a disgrace to this family." A tear escaped from my eye and unfortunately my mother saw it. "Tess why are you crying?? STOP CRYING!" She screeched. "I'm sorry mommy" My voice broke.

"I don't want to hear it Tess" She said as she shoved me back into the wall so hard she knocked the wind out of me. She then slapped me again. "I'm leaving now and don't try to call me. I hate it whenever you call."

She gave me another shove and slap, then was on her way without ever looking back.

I slid down the wall the tears breaking through their barrier.

. I laid down on my side and cried until I couldn't anymore. I got up and started towards the bathroom when I caught my reflection in the mirror next to my bed. A bruise was starting to form on my cheek my mascara was running down my face. I was imperfect like my mother said, and that killed me. Then something inside me just snapped and I punched the mirror with all my might, shattering it. I didn't even notice the pain or all the blood right away. I stood alone in the room around the shards of glass.

Like my mirror I was broken.

…………………………………….

A/N – Sorry its so short! I have a lot going on with school and stuff. But please review I will return the favor! :D


	4. Morning After

Author's Note -- I still Own Nothing

Author's Note -- I still Own Nothing. I would like to say thank you to: **supersweet4evr** & **writerchick786** & **kittyluver-777 **I Love the reviews and you guys were really sweet :D So this isnt my proudest chapter...But what can i say? I Promise It will get better this is just a transition chapter.

…………………………………………

I was all alone in the morning. I acted like I was asleep when Peggy & Ella came in to get their stuff and move into Caitlin and Mitchies' cabin. Truth is I didn't want them to see me the way I was, bruised and crying. When I finally got out of bed my head was throbbing and I couldn't even move my hand, like the nurse said might've happened. After I had smashed my mirror I realized what I had done so I went to the nurse telling her some stupid story, but she believed me and she got all the shards out, bandaged me up and I went back to clean up the mess.

I took some aspirin and got in the shower. When I got out I stared at myself, my cheek was swollen and purple turning blue. I had bruises on my wrists and from where she pushed me. I sighed and attempted to dry my hair. I went to my vanity and covered the bruise on my cheek with make-up and put on a dark purple long sleeved shirt and jeans. I walked out of my cabin and started towards the food hall. I stood outside the door and listened, I could hear everybody's voices. It made my heart pound, but like so many times before I held my head high and walked in. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked towards the food table. When I walked past one certain table I heard a girl chant "Ding-Dong The Wicked Witch Is Dead". They all burst out laughing. I just kept walking. After what seemed an eternity I reached the food table. I grabbed a bowl of fruit and headed towards an empty table. I sat down, ate then quickly left.

I sped walked towards the forest, the one place I felt a sense of calm. As I was passing the lake I bumped into Caitlin. "Excu- Oh never mind." I looked up and realized she was not alone Mitchie, Ella, Peggy, and the boys were with her. "I'm sorry I –I shou" I was cut off. "Save it Tess, What now that you lost Final Jam you want be forgiven just like that? Wish NOT granted" Caitlin practically spit out. I looked her in eye and held my head high. "No…No I don't." I said without any emotion and walked away trying not to let the tears come out. I had reached the edge of the forest when I heard a voice behind me

"Hey….Hey wait up!" I whipped around to see who it was. Shane Grey.

"What do you want?" I said coldly. "I just wanted to see if you were ok that's all."

"Well I'm fine…I don't need anybody checking on me."

"Ok.Bye"

I stood there dumbfounded as I watched as he rejoined his friends. Envy and sadness crashed over me. I sighed and just went deep into the forest where no one would ever find me. I finally stopped at what used to be a happy spot. I looked at the tree in front of me and outlined the initials with my finger. C + T BFFS FOREVER. I laughed a little. Back then we didn't realize forever was included in the bff. Caitlin was the only true friend I ever had. But too much time had passed since those hateful words were spoken and no apologizes were made to heal the wounds. I sank down to the ground and cried.

I cried for our broken friendship. I cried because I couldn't be what my mother wanted. I cried for life the I yearned for. I cried For all the broken promises and missed phone calls. But mostly I cried because of what I had become. Cold, Friendless, and alone.

……………………………………………

Authors Note – Sorry its short again….Ahhhh the ending is very cliché I know and this chapter kind of sucked…But its just a transition chapter I swear. It will get better. Haha.

PLEASE Review! But don't be to harsh cause you know like every author I think my work is fabulous even when its not! Haha I hope that didn't seem conceded…Ill return the favor if you review :D


	5. Drowing in more ways than one

Author's Note – I own nothing of camp rock :) Thank you to all my reviewer's

Author's Note – I own nothing of camp rock :) Thank you to all my reviewer's. Just a personal question, what are you going to be for Halloween? I was thinking Madonna –Like A Virgin style what do you think? I don't know…. Well Enjoy the story!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm sick." At least that's what I told Brown and the camp nurse

every time they tried to come and get me to participate in camp activities. Unfortunately on the 3rd day Brown caught me sneaking out of the cafeteria with ice cream for breakfast. He then informed me that I was to attend today's activities.

Now here I am. Sitting on the beach in my swimsuit and cover-up, (the bruises weren't gone yet I did my best with makeup but you know water and makeup don't mix.) I watched as the other campers swam and splashed each other. "TESS" called out Becky the annoyingly perky lifeguard "You need to get in the water!" she said as she strode over to me. "No." I said bluntly. "And why not?" She said as she smiled. "Because I don't swim" I lied truth is I didn't know how. "Well you need to put some part of your body in that water today" She said as she walked away. "Bitch" I thought as I watched her go. I made the long walk to the dock, ignoring all the glares and whispers. I looked into the murky water then kicked off my sandals. "It's a part of my body." I thought to myself.

All of a sudden felt pair of hands on my back give me a hard shove. I hit the water with a force that it almost hurt. I started thrashing around trying to get to the surface. My lungs were burning. I started to fade when someone took off my cover-up It had gotten caught on something at the bottom of the lake. and pushed towards the surface. We broke the surface and swam until It got to shallow then I was carried to the beach and set down. I closed my eyes I felt so dizzy. "Are you okay?" asked an all to familiar voice. I fluttered my eyes open and saw none other than Shane Grey. I coughed up water in response. "Oh my god Tess ….I-I am so sorry…."Caitlin trailed off "I forgot you couldn't swim." I coughed up more water. "Back up..Back up and give her some

room to breath." Shouted Becky. "Wha…" I started. "Caitlin pushed you in the water…..

when you didn't come up Shane jumped in" Mitchie chimed in. I looked at her; she was standing very close to that Nate guy. I caught Shane looking at my cheek, he still hadn't moved from my side. "What happened…?" I shot my hand up to my face. I could feel people staring at me. "Shit" I thought, I looked down and sure enough you could see all my bruises. " I have to go." I said getting up. "Wait" Said Shane as he grabbed my wrist. I winced and he immediately let go. "Who did this to you?". My heart started racing "Umm I fell…a lot" I said as I started backing away towards my cabin. "That's a lie." he said pity in his voice. I didn't want to be pitied. "Well you can think what you want but it's the truth." I said and I turned and ran all the way back to my cabin.

My throat burned and I felt like shit. I drank 2 bottles of water and took some ibuprofen and laid down on my bed. I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up I felt better so I peeled off my swimsuit and took a shower. When I got out I dried my hair but decided just to put it up in a messy bun. I put on sweats and an old star wars t-shirt. I secretly loved star wars but I've never told anyone. I sat on my bed and my thoughts drifted around and eventually ended up on Shane. I could hear the bond-fire jam starting. My stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten since this morning. I started for the cafeteria. It was dark and it took me a good 10 minutes to find my way but I made it. They usually kept practical food out like cereal, fruit, sandwiches, and little things like that all night just incase anybody got hungry. I opened the door and started for the cereal.

I poured myself a bowl and started eating. "Hey" said a musical voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned around. Shane. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said trying to hide a smile. "You don't just come up on someone like that." I said my heart still racing. "Why aren't you at the jam?" I asked, "I should ask you the same thing"

"I got hungry." "Same here." He said gesturing towards a bowl of cereal and I realized we were all alone. "You want to join me?" "Oh umm I don't know…" "Come on, I could use the company." I stared at him for a minute then answered "Ok." "Great!" He gently took my elbow, I got a warm feeling in my stomach and he guided me to the table. We sat in an awkward silence. "So umm thanks for today…. rescuing me and all." "No problem." More awkward silence. "I like Star Wars to." He said gesturing to my shirt. "That's cool I only like the old ones though." "Same here!" We both laughed and looked at each other. "So umm I guess I should go." I said as I stood up. "Well let me walk you back to your cabin." "Oh that's all ri.." I was cut off "I insist."

We started walking back to my cabin and I could feel the warmth radiating from him.  
Our hands touched and I felt tingles shoot through my body. We talked little on the way to my cabin but it wasn't awkward like before. "Well thanks for walking me" I said when we arrived at my cabin. "No problem" He was standing so close I could his cologne. I took another step forward. "I want to ask you something" "Ok shoot" I said feeling the chemistry between us growing. "Please don't mad….Does your mom hit you?" I took a step back forgetting the chemistry. "What?" "Well you didn't have those bruises before and I kind of just pieced it together." "Its like I said before, I fell. A lot." My voice shook as I said this. "You don't need to lie to me. I can help you." "No. No one can help me." "Why wont you let me help?" "Why do you want to help so bad?" I snapped. "Because no one, not even you deserves this." He whispered. "Please just let me help." He said taking my hands, it sent me chills. "It's complicated." "Then tell me about it." "What about Mitchie?" "What about her? She and Nate are going out…didn't you know that?" "I have to go." "Tess you're drowning in this and I want to save you." "I don't need to be saved from anything." I said walking to my door. "Tess don't walk away" "Give me one good reason not to." He then closed the space between us and gave me a soft kiss. When we pulled away he put his forehead to mine. "Please let me save you." He whispered before kissing me again.

……………………………

So I hope you enjoyed that..:D I did make it longer than usual so that's nice. I think this chapter kind of sucked until the end and then the end was cliché again. Sorry it's hard trying to get away from those. I literally sit at my computer just writing this as I go along. It takes me like 4 hours because I write and then delete then write. It's a long process. Haha so PLEASE REVIEW! Nothing mean though , but I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. If you didn't, don't review easy as pie. So yeah review and I'll return the favor!


End file.
